Action Reaction Spontaneity
by londongirl-lg
Summary: Hannah has to face the music and a new critic the same. Miley wants to schedule Hannah's best performance and Julie wants to make her stay in California a blow-by-blow organized one. Yet both have to learn that a few things can't be calculated, including people you get to know, like and don't like.
1. Making Rules

**Disclaimer: All Disney characters obviously belong to Disney :)**

**Spoiler: Maybe for series one and two, minor events only  
**

**Warning - A/N: I know nearly nothing about series three and four and as English isn't my first language it's difficult for me to get any correct linguistic usage and I'm sorry for any spelling or word order mistakes. ****Feel free to leave comments, critiques, suggestions. But I am being optimistic and hope that someday there'll be one chapter without any mistake. Should always be worth a try :D  
**

**What it's not going to be (as this is easier to describe than the other way round): No Lilly/Miley, Nick/Miley, Lilly/Jackson, Miley/Oliver, Jackson/Sienna (as she doesn't appear), Jackson/Oliver, Mikayla/Jackson, Miley/Mikayla, Miley/Jake - that should destroy all hopes (-;**

**Pairing: Miley/currently none, Robby/ currently none, Lilly/Oliver (slightly) and Jackson/OC (probably)  
**

**Rating: T for security (death of mentioned character and maybe language, don't know yet)  
**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship (whatever may evolve)  
**

**Summary: Hannah has to face the music and a new critic the same. Miley wants to schedule Hannah's best performance and Julie wants to make her stay in California a blow-by-blow organized one. Yet both have to learn that a few things can't be calculated, including people you get to know, like and don't like.  
**

* * *

Making Rules

_Number 1 - Neither fall for, nor in front of anybody or make close friends with someone. _

_You know it's only for the concerts. Well, that shouldn't turn out being difficult as it never really happened before. At least situation one. Falling in front of anybody happened quite often, e.g. falling down the staircase, falling directly into the arms of some guy called James. Making best friends, or better don't... that is an issue to muse over for sleepless nights  
_

_Number 2 – Attempt to keep your head clear and your breath even when sitting in a car, it's just a mean of transport. _

_If too nerve-racking, close your eyes, pretend you'd fall asleep and sing a song inside your head to calm down. Should work without any problems.  
_

_Number 3 – Think of all the negative consequences any action may have and exclude them before doing something, e.g. make sure there won't develop a "Graham Tragedy" _

_Actually that last tragedy wasn't that bad, Ilona somehow was strange, thank God they didn't get closer. You won't tell him that, would you? Later, when he's seeing someone else, who's more likeable.  
_

_Number 4 – Don't play piano for hours – it will only make you sad. _

_Will be difficult to obey, mh... depends on whether we are going to have a piano or not. Of course you will have access to a piano faster than you may think. Play violin or guitar instead of piano... yeah, idea approved.  
_

_Number 5 – Don't be too distant._

_ But they _do_ call me ice princess for a reason, don't they? As this point is about my reputation, wasn't this just the fault of a song you wrote to abreact yourself because Jo called you insufferable cold?  
_

_Number 6 – Keep in contact with Jones, he's the only journalist in this world you may ask for a personal favour. _

_And be less sarcastic if he doesn't get the hints you drop him, he won't get them anyway, I'm afraid. Offer him that Graham might do corrector for his View On Poetry.  
_

_Number 7 – Resist the urge to do a CD - not actually a CD, but recordings at all - with anybody or write new songs, you know you'd do too much again._

_ Just remember your Christmas present which turned out to become your first official album by accident! Better don't think of it now... sort to issues to think of when you can't sleep.  
_

_Number 8 – Don't catch a cold. _

_Should work if it won't rain all the time.  
_

_Number 9 – Never talk to Traci van Horn again._

_If you meet her - even though she wouldn't know who you are, but she laughed about your prior best friend and told you she wouldn't talk to you again, so it's only an act to make her keep her promise. And she made your prior neighbour move away to California with her and her family - just where you're going now. Maybe you can finally talk to him? Not just long, never-ending letters and trying to decipher his old, tiny cursive. Definitely talk to him as soon as possible.  
_

_Number 10 – Enjoy yourself.  
_

She sighed deeply, opening her eyes and turning half round in her seat. _Be as you always are, that should work._

"You again made your list?" He asked since he'd noticed she was awake and would reply and not just stare holes into the air, play fictional piano - _composing in my mind_, as she named it - or scribble in some pocketbooks - changing ghosts of lyrics into a stable pre-song.

"What else did you expect?" She smiled up at him. "Exactly ten rules and no, I am not going to tell you about them. Though I didn't involve the obvious, like talking-to-West-Coast's-most-favourite-singers-without-knowing-a-lot-prior-to-that."

"You and your moral principles." He muttered quietly wanting to tease her in a well-meaning way.

"Moral is quite an exaggeration, don't you think? It's rather caring about what happens on stage and not what any sound studio would produce, shortly called compact disc, also widely known as CD. They only work for very explicit analyses, like parting tone from anything else. What I am doing with Jo's." She fell silent and sighed.

He noticed she wouldn't change her mind on that point. If he'd call her stubborn in that way, she probably wouldn't even disagree.

"I bet you included me in some way." He guessed and she decided to give him that point.

She talked in a low voice. "Close. As I know you broke up with Ilona, because you have been with me all along I will try being more on my own."

"You mess things up. I broke up with Ilona, because she took the time which is you-and-me-time. You already spend too much time on your own."

"Don't lie, even though it is for my sake. I still have got several years ahead of me but you need somebody around you who is _not_ me."

He grimaced inside himself. "Always following your commandments, Miss Livingstone."

"Oh, shut up." Growled she and shortly glanced around assuring herself that nobody had overheard their conversation. At least it would be quite humiliating to be caught on a plane and having a name which was as widely known as the knowledge that air contained oxygen.

As there could be ninety-nine people being completely average and not caring about her, there still would be one single person freak out knowing she'd be on the same plane, in some way.


	2. Advance Warning

Advance Warning

Miley rushed through the school gates, past the principal's office, jumped down the staircase, nearly bumped into a student, who was lost in some papers and finally saw Lilly standing at her locker. Being truly exhausted she stood next to her best friend trying to catch her breath.

"You're not too late, so why are you in such a hurry?" Lilly requested as Miley still wasn't able to say a word. "You hadn't had a Hannah thing last night, had you? Did Jackson voluntarily clean is room?"

"No. But. Lilly. Listen." Though still a bit out of breath a wide smile spread over her face and she started bouncing like a bouncing ball. "You ain't going to believe this!"

"Oh, tell me. What's up? What's up?" Lilly requested in a similar anxious tone of voice and joined Miley's jumping.

Miley tucked a several folded sheet of paper out of her bag. As she unfolded it, Lilly noticed it was a sheet of last day's news paper and stopped jumping.

"You're reading the news?" Hiding her disappointment truly would have been a masterpiece.

"No!... Yes. Just this page. Look."

Lilly bend forward. The writers sacrificed the whole front page to one single article, headed "Ice princess announced to warm up West Coast". And the subheading, less largely printed mentioned something about Mikayla. In the middle of it a picture of a girl of about their age was placed. But it wasn't Mikayla. A sweet smile played around the corner of her lips, yet a bitter strictness was featured in her eyes.

"Oh, I want that lipstick!" Lilly exclaimed and instantly grabbed the page.

"Lilly! Be serious please." Miley scolded her. „And careful. Don't harm the paper."

"I am serious about that." Lilly said, but added as she saw her friend's expression silently „Fine. Why create this mess?"

"Julie Livingstone." She said in a tone that should explain everything. Lilly actually seemed to know something about her.

"Aw! I've got all of her albums. She's that in music what Jake Ryan is in the world of zombies_. I have slayed you once-_"

"Arrogant? An utterly egomaniac?" Miley interrupted impatiently.

"No... perfect! Whoa, I didn't know she looked like that. I mean, as the chances are really rare to ever meet someone like her, I didn't bother a lot about her look alike."

"Lilly, keep your breath. Remember our grilled cheese sandwich talk?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Keep it in mind." Miley snapped.

Slightly embarrassed Lilly glanced down at the floor. „Sorry. Well, you know... she's fantastic. You too, but I know you."

"Anyway. Her picture." Miley pointed at the picture.

"So what? Like a living stone: Horribly beautiful and cold the same. I still want her lipstick though. Is she giving a concert? She is giving a concert. She has to! Do you have tickets? Of course, you have."

Miley overheard her comments by rolling her eyes and finally took back her news paper. "No, actually she just'll listen to a concert and not sing by herself. Because just being a singer apparently is too simple for her. She's internationally the best and most honest critical judge for youth musicians and probably everyone else who claims to be a singer or anything in that direction."

"Did you just say critical judge? Shouldn't a judge be critical anyway?"

"Yeah, however, she wouldn't even seem to listen, being absently minded but tears your gig into incy wincy shreds you haven't even heard of before. Well, of course you have heard of them, but never realized the importance of those parts." Miley was so eager in anticipation that the tore the sheet into two pieces.

"I see." Lilly said in that kind of way, that made clear that she didn't understand at all why this part was so important. "Well, I'd call it a freaking speaking name."

Miley didn't listen to her as she stared in shock at the paper in her hands. "Oh my gosh! I tore it. I am sorry, I didn't want to.", she excused herself to the sheet of paper. "Forgive me. Please."

Lilly sighed. "You stay serious. This is just a sheet of paper. Paper has no feelings. Ergo, you can't hurt it. And you wanted to tell me something more."

"Okay, this where the positive things. Here's the less positive. Whatever she says, one can't be mad at her, because she is right. Not dismissive or sarcastic right, but ken and true right. That's a kind of character you want to prove that you're good, just to hear her approval, even though one knows one is good."

"Definitely sounds like a determined character."

"And she's coming to us."

"Our school?" she asked bewildered. Why shall a critic come to their school? "I wouldn't get out a word in front of her and that would be so humiliating."

"Nah, not our school. To Hollywood, of course."

Lilly's thoughts snapped up. "So, this is about", she lowered her voice, "Hannah Montana?"

Miley too lowered her voice. "Exactly. There's only one thing I don't get. Mikayla has received an invitation but Hannah hasn't. Not a word about Hannah, not even the tiniest whiff of a hint. She completely ignored me."


End file.
